World of Warcraft Wiki:Sablonok
A WoWWiki angol változatán rengeteg sablon található, az átvett sablonok rövid leírása itt található. Ha egy sablont átveszel az eredeti WoWWikiről, akkor ide írj róla pár szót. * A Sablon névtérben megtalálod a wiki összes sablonját, ömlesztve. * A Kategória:Sablonok kategóriában kellene hogy legyen a wiki összes sablonja, alkategóriákba rendezve. A Wiki sablonok arra használhatók, hogy az ismétlődő tartalmakat különböző oldalakon (vagy akár ugyanazon oldalon belül többször) jelenítsük meg. Ezzel a szerkesztők megszabadulnak attól, hogy ugyanazt a szöveget többször be kelljen gépelniük, illetve ez a megoldás segít az egységesség kialakításában is. A sablonok készítéséről és használatáról bővebben lásd a Segítség:Sablon címszót. A sablonokat általában úgy mutatjuk be, ahogyan használni kell őket (pl.: ). A sablon nevére kattintva eljuthatsz a sablon oldalára, ahol láthatod, hogy néz ki és hogyan használható. refresh all templates}} Cikk kezelése tags Cleanup Add hozzá olyan cikkekhez vagy szakaszokhoz, ahol a szerkesztő figyelmét fel akarod hívni. Ez a kategória foglalja magában ezeket Cikkek tisztítása. Ezzel kérjük próbálja meg és a következő okokból adtuk hozzá - Segíteni a szerkesztőnek, hogy megváltoztassa ami rossz, vagy adjuk hozzá mi ami hiányzik, anélkül, hogy kérnénk a szerkesztőt aki az oldalt jelölte. Merge Add to articles that should be merged into one article. This will include them in Category:Merge candidates. Further elaboration on the articles' discussion pages would be helpful, such as suggesting which name both articles should be listed under. Move Add to articles that should be moved to another name (Category:Move candidates), in accordance with the Naming Policy. While many moves can be made immediately, if moving will be an involved process (as with a category) or there is debate as to what the article should be called, it is best to receive some feedback first. Split Add to articles that should have sections split off into separate articles. This will include them in Category:Split candidates. Be sure to clarify on the article's discussion page which sections you think should be moved to a new article, and why. Stubs When a page has little or no useful information, then it is a stub. See the WoWWiki:Stub page for more info on how to deal with stubs. *Current stub templates Deletion templates , , etc are used as part of the article deletion process. See Delete, Terminate. Talk pages (from ) This template can be added to an article's talk page where discussion about the issue in general is overwhelming editorial concerns regarding the article in particular. See WoWWiki:Talk page guidelines for more info. Citations needed * displays a well-visible banner and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations * inserts a small link in the text and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations = Általános Wiki Sablonok = Iconok Megjegyzendő, hogy ezek az ikonok jelennek meg a bal oldalon a szöveg bal szélén. Használja őket csak behúzással szakaszokat (pl. egy ":"). : : : : Kategória segítségek * Use hogy könnyen kategorizáld az amerikai szervereket. (időzona = Kelet, Közép, Csendes-óceáni, stb....) (server = cikk név minusz Server:, segít alfabetikusan kategorizálni) * Use hogy könnyen kategorizáld az EU szervereket. (nyelv = Angol, Francia, Német, stb....) (server = cikk név minusz Server:, segít alfabetikusan kategorizálni) * Use hogy könnyen kategorizáld a céheket (guilds). * Use a felső kategóriába tartozó oldalakon, amelyek nem használják mondani az embereknek, milyen kategóriába kell használni.. * Use igen nagy (közel, vagy több mint 200 cikk) kategóriákban: * Megjegyzendő, hogy a kategóriára már nincs szükség mert a MediaWiki 1.7 upgrade. Most már használható rendzseresen a #redirect Category:destination category átirányítást. Régi/deprecated átkerültek egy category policy. Egyértelműsítő lapok * Használd a sablont, ha egy adott oldalt össze lehetne téveszteni egy hasonló nevű, de más tartalmú lappal. Ebben az esetben van szükség egy egyértelműsítő lapra (további információkat ott találsz az ilyen lapok készítéséről és linkeléséről). Lásd Még A sablon használatával más cikkekre hivatkozhatsz. Például ha egy oldalon két másik oldalra akarsz hivatkozni, akkor használhatod például a kódot, ami ezt eredményezi: : Az egységesség érdekében javasoljuk, hogy a Lásd Még hivatkozásokat a cikkek legvégére helyezd el, vagy egy nagyobb cikken belül egy jól elkülöníthető szakasz elejére. Leszármazások Ezeket a sablonokat olyan oldalak elején használjuk, amelyek egy másik oldal aloldalai. * *: Ez főleg azért van, hogy egységes legyen a formázás az anyaoldal és a leszármazott oldal között. * *: Ez jelzi, hogy ez az oldal az anyaoldal első generációs leszármazottja. Az Anya oldal a szülő oldal neve és nem tartalmazhatja a névteret mivel arról már a sablon gondoskodik. * *: Ez jelzi, hogy ez az oldal egy második generációs leszármazott. Ebben az esetben az anya oldal neve tartalmazza a nagyszülő oldal nevét is az utolsó törtjelig (annak kivételével). * A Breadcrumbright sablonokat ugyanígy használhatjuk, ám ezek az adott blokk jobb oldalára igazítva jelennek meg. * * * Sablon linkek Ezekkel a sablonokkal lehet létrehozni olyan sablonkód példákat, amelyekben link is van az adott sablonra: *Egyszerű sablon (pl. ), paraméterek nélkül: *Sablon 1 paraméterrel: *Sablon 2 paraméterrel: *Maximum 3 paraméterrel: Tartalomjegyzékek Egyes oldalakon előfordulnak jobbra vagy balra igazított tartalomjegyzékek. Ezeket az alábbi sablonokkal lehet létrehozni: * A tartalomjegyzék balra igazításához használd a sablont a lap elején. * A tartalomjegyzék jobbra igazításához használd a sablont a lap elején. = World of Warcraft Sablonok = Pénz A pénzösszegek jelzésére több lehetőség is van, a leghasznosabbakra az alábbiakban láthatsz példákat: * * * Ha többfajta pénz jelzése szükséges, akkor inkább a fenti lehetőségeket használjuk, az alábbi példák elavultak, mivel a szükségesnél több gépelést igényelnek, de előfordulhat, hogy mégis szükség van rájuk, például akkor, ha csak egyfajta pénzre akarunk hivatkozni: * * * WoW Ikonok Példák: * * *